1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to children's games, and, more particularly, to an improved children's fishing game which further aids in the development of eye-hand coordination and manual dexterity.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many known prior art fishing games, toy fish and/or rods used by children to simulate fishing, or some aspect thereof. Additionally, numerous types of fresh water and salt water fishing poles or rods are known, as well as various toy fishing rods having reels and magnetic catching means, for the amusement of children. One such fishing rod is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,872 to Hoetzel, which shows a simulated rod and reel having at least one reel, a line and a magnet at the end of the line for picking up metallic "fish", or other objects having at least a portion thereof which is metallic. Other typical prior art devices, games, toy fish and fishing rods are set forth in the following listed U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 4,165,075 to Popovich 4,936,574 to Lee 4.229,003 to Shimizu 5,340,120 to Holyoak 4,272,075 to Rodgers, Jr. 5,141,465 to Stellman 4,272,913 to Bisch 5,207,424 to Bleam et al. 4,650,192 to Todokoro Des. 325,421 to Yasui Des. 333,502 to Onishi Des. 337,629 to Lal ______________________________________
Although these prior art devices and games provide children with enjoyment, and some aid in eye-hand coordination, they do not meet today's stringent safety codes or the needs of all children, nor are they useful in substantially all situations by most children, such as toddlers. Therefore, there still exists the need in the art for a simple to use fishing game and or rod, which may be safely used by substantially any child, after becoming a toddler. Additionally, such a game should also be capable of being used in a back yard, a park, or in substantially any size body of water, such as a home swimming pool, or the like.